


Ice cold accidents

by Sparklesnow



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Urination, Watersports, Wetting, no real watersports just tagged because not everyone knows what omo is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklesnow/pseuds/Sparklesnow
Summary: I'm not very good with titles and I suck at summaries too.Basically Yuri Plisetsky having a bad day while he has to perform.Contains omorashi, don't read if you don't like it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from an anon question addressed to yuurilover3000 on tumblr (not my blog but they post a lot of Yuri!!! on ice omorashi stuff!), if they happen to read it I hope they like it :)

It was the day of his performance and Yuri Plisetsky was woken up by his phone instead of his alarm clock. It took him a few seconds to fully wake up and realize what was going on, before he could pick up the phone. It was his coach Yakov, he saw on the screen. "Why are you calling me?" he asked immediately. "Yuri, I'm sorry. I'm at the airport, something happened in my family and I need to fly to Russia right away. I asked Victor to help you prepare today for your performance, I'm sorry I can't be there. I need to go now, good luck today." Yuri couldn't think of something to say before Yakov had ended the call. He sat back against the hotel pillows and dropped the phone in his lap. _Victor is going to coach me today. I have to go skate without my usual coach present. Yakov has family problems, hopefully no one died or anything. Shit, I'm going to have to look at Victor and Yuuri being disgusting together all day. If I start with practice right now I should be fine._ A lot of thoughts were following each other up in Yuri's head, but he went with the last one and grabbed his stuff before heading out the door. It was only when he got to the elevators he realized he was still in his pajamas.

"Yurio! I'm sorry about Yakov but I'm going to make sure you'll do great today! Don't worry about it!" Victor greeted him. He walked towards Yuri with a smile on his face and Yuuri on his side. Yuuri wasn't looking too happy. "I'm not worried," Yuri answered, primarily focused on his stretching. "Of course you're not," Victor said, "but I was just making sure. It's your turn to practice on the ice in an hour, make sure you're ready okay? Do you have your skates?" Yuri sighed and sent a glare to Victor. "I'm not stupid, my skates are- shit!" He didn't have his skates, he left them at the hotel. The hotel wasn't far away, he could easily make it in time but he couldn't believe he had forgotten them. Victor chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Bit forgetful today? It's fine, go get them and meet me at the rink in an hour." Yuri nodded and quickly ran off to get his skates.

Practice didn't go as smoothly as hoped either. Yuri fortunately didn't get injured or hurt but he kept forgetting parts of his routine. Every time he thought he's got it right, Victor had to correct him. "Wait, Yurio, that one was supposed to be a quadruple, not a triple. Start again from the beginning, please." Yuri growled but did it anyway. What was wrong with him today? He's never had problems remembering his routines! After struggling through twenty minutes of practice Victor gestured for him to take a break. Yurio sat down on a bench and grabbed a bottle of water. Victor sat down next to him and looked at him with eyes full of worry. "What's the matter Yurio? Are you thinking too much about your performance? About Yakov maybe?" Yuri shrugged. He didn't know it himself either and he didn't want to talk about it because he wasn't sure he could keep himself from crying. "Yakov is going to be fine, I'm not sure what happened in his family but I saw him just before he left and he looked okay. He'll be back as soon as he can. Is it your performance? Is there something you need to tell me?" Victor asked, putting his hand on Yuri's shoulder. Yuri quickly shrugged the hand off. "I'm fine, let's get back to practice." "Are you sure? Because you know you can talk to me about anything, right? I'm a great listener and Yuuri-" "I said I'm fine!" Yuri yelled, not wanting to talk about it anymore. "Okay, if you say so Yurio." Yuri ignored the nickname and got back on the ice again.

When it was almost time for his performance Yuri couldn't keep calm. He kept having the feeling that he was forgetting something, he just couldn't figure out what it was. He had his skates, he was wearing his costume and he kept going over his routine in his head. He had even checked with Victor if he was still remembering everything right. At the end of practice Yuri had done his routine without any mistakes a few times. Yuri wasn't sure if it was a bigger relief to him or to Victor. He sat down on a bench, legs shaking. "Yurio, do you need to go potty before you start?" Victor asked. "No I'm not a child!" Yuri snapped back at him. "Okay great, the bathroom here is getting fixed and I wasn't really feeling like dragging you all the way across the building. Go put your skates on then, it's your turn in a few minutes," Victor said. Yuri didn't reply because he suddenly remembered the thing he had forgotten. He hadn't gone to the bathroom all day. The last time he had gone was the night before, right before he went to bed. Most people wouldn't be comfortable after holding it for so long but it was even worse for Yuri. He had a small bladder and usually went to the bathroom quite a lot. He couldn't go now either, he would have to tell Victor where he was going and that would sound pretty stupid considering he had just announced loudly that he didn't need to go. He would just have to hold it through his performance. Yuri bent down and started tying his skates. Now that he knew he had to and also knew he wasn't able to go right away he was getting desperate. His mind kept involuntarily trying to calculate how much water he had drunk today and he had to squeeze his legs together so he wouldn't leak. The idea of getting a yellow stain in Victor's costume was so embarrassing he was already blushing. Maybe it was a better idea to just admit he had to pee? "It's your turn Yuri, good luck! Yuuri and I will be cheering for you here!" he heard Victor say. Yuri bit his lip and stepped onto the ice. He closed his eyes for a second to focus. _You'll be fine as long as you go to the bathroom right after your performance. You can't let people down by screwing up just because you need the bathroom._ Yuri sighed softly and when the music started he gave the performance his all.

When the performance was over Yuri tried to skate as gracefully as possible to the entrance of the rink. He hadn't made any major mistakes and he hadn't wet himself, although he was having a hard time holding it. He had leaked a few times but he hoped the damage was contained to his boxers. Yuri stepped off the ice and made his way towards the door, completely ignoring Victor who looked absolutely delighted by his performance. "Where are you going Yurio, they're going to announce your score! Come with me!" "No, wait, Victor-" Yuri tried but Victor was already pulling him along to the kiss and cry. He really couldn't hold it anymore and he felt a few spurts on his thighs. _Fuck I'm definitely pissing in the costume now!_ Victor pushed him down on the bench and sat down next to him with an arm around him. In the corner of his eye Yuri saw Yuuri, still standing next to rink looking nervous for his own performance, who gave him a thumbs up. Yuri didn't respond, he was too busy hiding the tiny leaks that were escaping him and trying to stop them. By now he was steadily peeing in the costume and he cursed himself for choosing something white. It wasn't enough to leak through it yet but he knew it wouldn't take long. Tears were burning in his eyes and he desperately tried to stop them from falling down his cheeks, even though crying on television wouldn't be half as embarrassing as pissing himself.

"I'm so proud of you Yurio!" Victor yelled, and pulled him in a hug. Yuri had missed what his score was but right in that moment he didn't even care about it. By hugging him Victor had pushed on his bladder and he was going at full force right now. Pee was running over his legs onto his skates and dripping onto the floor. When Victor realized what was happening he quickly threw his jacket over Yuri's lap, but there was no way to hide the puddle growing beneath him. "Ah, Yurio," Victor whispered, petting the small boy's back. Yuri didn't reply, he could feel the tears running over his cheeks and let his hair fall into his face to hide it. He was sitting in a hot wet spot and he could feel himself still adding to the wetness between his legs. The stream was getting less intense though, and it was only a few moments before it had stopped. When Victor realized Yuri was done he quickly picked up the boy and carried him to his dressing room. As soon as Yuri realized they were alone he started sobbing. He couldn't believe he had done such an embarrassing thing, not only had he pissed himself in front of a full arena and people watching on television, he had also pissed himself in front of the man he admired most and by doing it he had ruined his costume. "I'm sorry," he choked out. "No, no, don't be, it's just an accident. Besides, I promised Yakov to keep an eye on you and I obviously haven't done a very good job. I should've noticed you needed to go to the bathroom earlier, it's my fault too," Victor said, wiping the tears from his cheeks. "But I ruined your costume," Yuri said softly, looking at his wet lap. "Ah no you didn't, I'm sure we can clean it, it's fine, don't worry about it!" Victor stressed. He hated to see the boy cry and wasn't sure what to do about it. "Come on, let's go get you cleaned up. We need to get back there, people want to see your face and Yuuri will kill me if I miss his performance." Yuri looked at him with wide eyes. "I can't go back, everyone will laugh at me!" Victor frowned. "All I could hear back there were cheers for you, even if some people will laugh I'm sure there are more people congratulating you." "For what?" "You didn't hear it? Yurio, you broke the world record!" A smile formed on Yuri's face and Victor hugged him again, glad the boy wasn't crying anymore. "You did a great job and I'm very proud of you Yurio. Now get in that shower!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if things are wrong or don't fit, I'm not familliar with ice skating except for what I've seen on Yuri!!! on ice of course. I'm also not sure where to place this fic, like after what episode so yeah. Not the best fic haha but hopefully you still enjoyed reading it! ^o^ Leave a comment or like if you want to :)
> 
> edit; I wrote most of this while tired and I keep finding mistakes like using wrong tense, forgot to change the thoughts to italics etc. I think I've got them all now but if you see a mistake I forgot let me know please!


End file.
